His What
by Isabeaux3
Summary: Artemis is in her final year at Hogwarts and has another mission only this time she doesn't start on even footing. Hopefully, she can teach Malfoy to appreciate the opposite gender. I'm sorry I stink at summaries. -Also I do not own HP characters or the base plot. Holy this story is a long time coming, I've been working on it since I was 16.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

They say I look like him when he was my age. They say I have his brown wavy locks and deep brown eyes, of course they also say I sound like her. Her wit, her charm, her way of making him laugh. All I can do is believe them; I never got to meet her. They say she went away on a sabbatical and never came back. I'm not that naïve, I know he killed her.

The first time I met my father, I was fourteen. I had been living in Barcelona when we got the owl. My lessons had ceased immediately for us to gather essentials. A private line from the Flu Network had been set up for us to travel to England. I hadn't been to England since I was very little. Rumors of my birth had the Ministry in an uproar, so for my protection, handlers had me relocated to several different countries to be raised and taught. I remember squeezing Freya's hand as we stood in the fireplace, preparing to leave. Freya was the only constant thing in my life; she raised me, named me even.

"Artemis, don't be scared. Be excited, it's finally time to come home!"

"Freya, what if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm a prat?"

"Arty! He would never! Yes he's rough and yes he can be cold, but he's your father. He'll love you!"

"Freya, the Dark Lord doesn't love."

**Present**

"Artemis!"

"Coming Father!" I bounded down the staircase, curious to see what he wanted. Usually when he had time to be at the manor, he ignored me, leaving Narcissa to handle me. To be honest that was perfectly fine with me, the air was lighter and more breathable, when he was gone. It seemed that we could all smile and laugh. I stopped just in front of him, waiting.

"When you leave today, you're expected to be on your best behavior. As this is your final year, I'm allowing you to make the trip to Diagon Alley with only one guard, Draco." I rolled my eyes, cursing that Draco had been the chosen one for this venture. We had met the day after Freya and I had returned. At fifteen, he hadn't grown into his height, that's to say he looked painfully skinny and awkward. We had gotten on just fine until it was time to return to school. Then his airs returned and I was left to fend for myself.

"Please, can I just go by myself? Draco get's handsy when no one's there to keep him in check." This wasn't entirely true. Last year, I had tried to help him on his mission. One night as we were working on the Vanishing Cabinet, I lost my footing and fell against him. We had kissed, I felt so embarrassed. Did it mean something, what if Parkinson found out? What if our parents found out? Or worse, Blaise. That night stayed our secret.

"Draco will behave himself, and if not," he shrugged his shoulders, "you're not defenseless." That was funny, not once in the past three years has my father given me any form of a compliment.

"Thank you Father. Is there a specific time you'd like me back?"

"No. No I believe you have earned a certain amount of freedom." He looked at me for a moment, pondering something. "Artemis, there's one week left of Holiday. Enjoy it."

With that, I was dismissed to freshen up for the afternoon. I headed towards my room. The manor had three wings, the east for the Malfoys, the south for headquarters, and the west for me and other guests. As I reached the top of the stairs, I turned left making my way to my room. The nice thing about staying with the Malfoys was that I had my own space. When it had just been Freya and me, we had to live within our means, two bedroom flats and second hand clothing. Here I have my own bathroom and a walk-in closet! I had decided to change out of my sweats and put on jeans. I left my t-shirt the same. As I ran a brush through my hair, a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Draco poked his head into the bathroom grinning. "Do I even want to know what the shit-eating grin is for?"

"Nice. No, it's a surprise, so hurry up."

"You know I hate surprises. They give me a rash," I started scratching my neck, "see it's already starting so spill."

"No way. You'll just have to wait and see." He walked over to my bed and lay back with his hands folded under his head.

"Draco, when we get to Diagon Alley can we split up? I'll get books, you get ingredients, and we'll meet up for robes. It'll go so much quicker."

"Not today Arty. This is my first body guard detail and I'm not screwing it up."

"Oh, like the Order would do something to me in public. We've kept my identity secret for the last three years; I don't think anyone is going to figure it out." That wasn't true either, my first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore called me to his office. He knew instantly. From then on he had set up sessions with Snape, filled me in on everything I had missed. I walked out of the bathroom to grab my pack.

"Ready?"

"Yup, let's get this over with." We left the west wing and down the stairs to the front door. Narcissa was there waiting to say good bye.

"Okay loves, be safe, be smart, make good choices-"

"Yes Mother, we're leaving." Draco stepped around his mother and out the door.

"Bye Cissa."

"Good bye Arty. Try not to let him bully you."

"I won't." I stepped out the door and continued down the drive and passed the gate where Draco was waiting. We disapperated together and appeared outside Florish and Blotts. Our list this year wasn't that long, Muggle Studies, Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and the only class to myself Divination. We purchased our new texts and left for the apothecary.

"Merlin's beard Artemis; a newt's eye is a newt's eye!"

"Forgive me for giving a rat's tuckus about the quality of my ingredients. If it bothers you that much go get your robes fitted."

"Oh no you don't. Just hurry up, it smells like dung in here." I rolled my eyes and made my purchase at the front. Our last necessary stop was Madame Malkin's. I loved coming here, the feel of the fabric against my skin, my second favorite shop.

"Hello Madame Malkin!"

"Why hello Artemis! Is it that time of year already?" She came forward and gave a quick peck on each of my cheeks. With our pleasantries out of the way, we quickly got down to business. Within twenty minutes we were done, our robes would be sent to the Manor later this evening.

"Thank the Goddess that's done."

"I thought you loved that shop Artemis."

"Oh I do, but I really felt suffocated in there, too stuffy." We walked down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. I stopped in my tracks grabbing Draco's arm. "Ooooh! Can we go into the Weasley's new joke shop! It looks like so much fun. Please please please!" Draco wrinkled his nose but relented to my begging. I half ran to the shop, skidding to a halt when I reached the door. The shop was filled with people. Shelves reached from floor to ceiling filled with different tricks and jokes. Draco agreed to wait outside, it's marvelous his dislike for the Weasley's. I wandered around and tested the things that caught my eye.

"Well would you look at that. Hey Fred, look at who we got here." I turned around to see two guys with red hair and matching magenta robes gazing at me smiling.

"George! Fred!" I rushed to give them both hugs, hoping Draco couldn't see me. "How are you? Business looks like it's going well."

"It is; it's booming actually. The Malfoy's finally let you out of the house eh? It's good to see you Arty." Fred gave me an extra squeeze. The twins were the first people outside of Slytherin house to talk to me. I learned my best jokes from them.

"Yeah, but I can't stay to long. Malfoy." I jerked my thumb back at the door as explanation.

"Hmmm… Well write us when you can and we'll send care packages." George patted my shoulder and I left. They really are the best.

The sunlight blinded me for a moment as I stepped back outside. I took my packages from Draco and we headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"So how are the Weasels?"

"They're good. Business is booming I guess. Are we staying for a drink or going straight home?"

"I suppose we could have one butterbeer before we leave." We took a seat in the corner and Draco went to grab drinks. When he came back to the table we were joined by some of his friends, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and to my disgust Flint.

"Oye Malfoy!"

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Draco nodded as I got up to leave. I did my best to skirt around the crew, unfortunately not far enough. Flint reached out and gave my bum a pinch.

"What the hell, Flint?"

"Oh c'mon Artepuss, you know you like it." It took all my self control not to punch him square in the jaw.

"Flint! Keep your hands off what's mine." My head snapped around to Draco. _His? Who the hell does he think he his!_

"I don't think I heard you right, your's? I don't think so." I stormed out of the pub not stopping to grab my school things. I spun on my heel and appeared at the end of the drive. I ran onto the grounds holding back my tears. I burst through the front door not pausing to say hello and straight to my room slamming and locking the door. This was exactly why I was afraid of going with him. He sees his friends and I'm no longer a person, I'm chattel. There was a knock at the door.

"Arty?" Cissa's voice floated under the door gently. She tried to open the door and when she couldn't, charmed it open. "Are you alright, dear? What happened?"

"His friends, I hate them, especially that troll Marcus Flint!" I wiped my nose on my sleeve. "I don't get it! Do they not comprehend all I could do to them?"

"Arty, oh honey." Cissa held me close; she's the only one to realize how much I miss Freya, how lonely it is for me. "Don't let them fool you. They behave like that because they fear you. Remember who you are, remember who your father is. Tell you a secret, in four days time, we're holding a ball for you, a soiree just for you."

I sniffled and looked up at her, "Really?"

"Yes really. And I'll deal with Draco; I'll go talk to Lucius and your father now." She left the room and I kept sniffling and wiping my eyes.

An hour later I was called down to the study in the south wing. This couldn't be good, nothing positive comes from having a discussion in the south study. My breathing came faster and faster as I started to hyperventilate. _Calm your shit, lady! Pull it together; you never let them see you sweat, damn._ I gained my composure as I knocked on the study door.

"Come in." My father's voice reverberated through the hall. I crossed the threshold to stand in front of the desk, not bothering with the arm chairs beside me. "You left him."

"Yes sir. I lost my temper."

"Why?"

"I don't respond well to being groped and referred to as property." My father gave me a considering look. Finally he dropped his gaze, turning to look at Lucius.

"I see, however you disobeyed a direct order, and for that there are consequences. I have given young Master Malfoy another mission. I am aware you offered your services to him last year. I've made the decision to assign you to this mission as well, not as his partner, more as an assistant." My jaw dropped. _He can't be serious, that is seriously all kinds of fucked. It's bullshit, no more like pisse de chat! _I looked from my father to Lucius. Lucius looked like Christmas came early. _I bet the bastard came up with this stupid idea. Always looking for ways to climb the ladder. Why doesn't he just get on his knees already?_

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme to you, Father?"

"No, it doesn't." I glared at him, in that moment I wished I had Medusa's wicked gaze.

"Alright," I kept my voice even, I'd be damned if I'd let him see my reaction, "I believe I'll be excusing myself now, if you don't mind."

"You may go." I returned to my room, dreading the moment Draco was told of the recent decree.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a sordid affair; Father came down to join us in the dining room. I sat with my napkin in my lap gazing at the untouched food on my plate. Draco sat beside me to my left, Narcissa sat across from me, with Lucius at one end of the table, and my father at the other. Draco smirked at me; he thought this little arrangement was the bees' knees.

"Dear you must eat." Narcissa had been watching me throughout the meal, a worry line creasing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry." My father laid down his fork and looked at me.

"Artemis, stop pouting. You act as if I've ordered you to take off your leg."

"I apologize Father, but I must say this is a little extreme. I came straight home."

"Not the point. He was your protection and in this circumstance, your superior. You did not abide, thus you must be punished. And since you seem so resentful, you start now. I expect you to be his shadow for your last week of Holiday."

"My Lord, the children will be starting their N.E.W.T. year, surely you have others for this mission. Isn't their education important as well?"

"Narcissa, enough!" Lucius glared at his wife with his mouth set in a thin line. As much as Narcissa has tried to help in the past, this was the first time she had stood up to my father.

"I see your point. That is why I have decided we will go along with your earlier suggestion and be holding a ball for them in four days." I glanced at Cissa with a smile of appreciation. "Draco, take Artemis to fill her in and start planning."

I stood from the table and left through the arch to the sitting room. I plopped down into an armchair in front of the dark fireplace. Pillow in hand, I screamed into the fabric. _Bloody, sodding hell! How did this happen? Why did this happen? It's official, I hate him; I hate them both. Make that all three of them, Lucius for being a greedy prick, Father for going along with it, and Draco for being a git. _I took a shaky breath and put the pillow back and looked up. To my displeasure, Draco was sitting in the armchair beside me, staring.

"What are you looking at you smarmy git?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"You think this is my fault?"

"Well you sure aren't helping."

"I haven't even done anything Arty!"

"You said you owned me!"

"It kept Flint off of you didn't it?"

"That's not the point! Anytime we're in someone other than your mother's company I become an object. Your plaything or whatever you're in the mood for. I'm done. I am a person, I was your friend."

"Arty, you know it's just talk. That if I don't, I get the mickey taken out of me and you get groped. It's not that big of a deal."

"Apparently it is if I'm making a fuss. You are so selfish! Just leave me alone." Draco looked at me for a moment and shook his head.

"We have to go shopping again tomorrow."

"Oh for the love of Merlin," I shouted throwing the pillow at his head as I got up to storm off to my bedroom. _Great another afternoon with the Master, I bet his trained monkeys will be joining us too! _As I stomped up the stairs I remembered he was supposed to have a surprise for me.

"No fuckin' way I want it now whatever the hell it is," I muttered to myself. I closed my bedroom door with a sigh. I was really getting tired of having to play these stupid games. If only I could sneak out, visit the twins, they at least know how to be straight forward. Unlike some people I could mention.

I started preparing for bed, knowing the next few days were gonna be crazy preparing for the ball. I flopped onto my four-poster taking deep breathes hoping for sleep to come soon.

_I'm back in our house in Barcelona; Freya is holding my hand smiling getting ready to Floo us to the Malfoy Manor. The scene changes and I'm peeking through a crack because the door to my father's study was left ajar. Freya is sitting in an armchair across from my father's desk pale and frozen. There's a flash of green light and she's slumped down lifeless. I scream and run towards my room only to be caught feet from the door. Severe pain radiates through my body as my father curses me._

I wake up with a scream caught in my throat. Slowly I come to and realize that it's three years later. I choke back a sob and run to the bathroom to vomit. Freya was the closest thing I've had to a mother. She was my friend and protector. Sobs racked my body as I curled into a ball on the floor. Neither of them had to die, my mother nor Freya. Postpartum depression my ass, he used her as target practice, her and Freya. _Oh Freya, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! If I hadn't opened my big mouth…_I fell asleep there, on the cold bathroom tile.

I woke up to with my back aching and my body frozen. I tried to stretch before finally sitting up and rubbing the sleep from eyes. _What a night. _I stood shakily and leaned against the sink for support. Looking in the mirror didn't do much to improve my mood, lanky brown hair, bags under blood shot green eyes. _Argh! I look like a hung-over blood hound._ Breathing a sigh of resignation, I splashed cool water on my face and left the desolation of my bathroom for the hopes of a cheerful breakfast.

Breakfast wasn't as bad as it could have been, Draco stayed for only a portion of it before I was left alone with Narcissa. I chewed my eggs slowly for a moment, gathering my nerve.

"So ah three days before the party, do you need any help?"

She patted her lips and looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"No dear, I need you to eat and relax. Don't worry about this coming year; there is no mission for Draco, other than study. Just because Severus is now headmaster does not mean he gets to be lazy. Now let's find you a dress."

With that she stood up from the table and excused herself to freshen up before our outing. Daddy had given her permission to take me dress shopping as long as Crabbe and Goyle Sr. accompanied us. _Ack, they smelled worse than juniors._


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, I went to freshen up for my dress adventure with Narcissa. I was curious to see my options. I had seen pictures of the larger soirees the Malfoys had held in the past; the gowns the women wore were breath-taking and I couldn't imagine the time it took to create such a vision even with using magic.

I met Narcissa at the foot of the staircase with our "handlers" for our excursion. Crabbe and Goyle Sr. were an exact age regression of their sons. I tried to hide my shudder of repulsion at the image created in my mind.

"Are we all ready?" Narcissa asked.

I smiled, ready to get the show on the road. The four of us made our way down the drive, past the gate. Crabbe Sr. held Cissa to his side as Goyle Sr. did the same to me. The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube was over as soon as it started. We had apparated to the courtyard of the ice cream parlor. Diagon Alley was almost deserted other than the Weasley's joke shop. I hadn't realized what my father's climb to power meant for the witches and wizards outside of our circle. What a beautiful cocoon I wound around myself.

As we approached Madame Malkin's, I focused on the task at hand. Find a gown, but with my new found sight I decided that dazzling grandeur made me nauseous. Besides, isn't less more? The bell above the door tinkled as Narcissa pushed open the door. She nodded to the men and they waited outside. I giggled at the thought of the two hulking figures trying to squeeze into the cramped shop.

"Artemis! Back so soon? Did your robes fit properly?"

"Of course! Everything was perfect as usual."

"Actually, Madame Malkin, we're here for something special today."

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy! How lovely to see you! What kind of 'special' are we looking for?"

"We were hoping you had one of your marvelous ball gowns on hand. We're hosting a celebration on Friday in honor of the children's final year."

"Oh splendid? As it turns out, I do have few on hand and we can always alter it; I would think three days is enough time."

"I don't want anything extravagant. I'm really thinking that a simple style would be more appropriate."

"Simple? My, a lady of my own heart. You must be so proud Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa gave a small smile and nodded. I looked around the shop, wondering where in the world Madame Malkin could be hiding her special occasion garments. Madame Malkin made her way to the back corner of the shop where the outline of a door appeared. We followed her through to another room that had large mirrors arranged around a large circular platform, with two dressing stalls on the right side of the room. On the left side of the room were four pristine gowns. The first gown was a burgundy organza dream with crystal beading outlining the sweet heart neckline and accentuating the waist. The next was a deep purple A-line dress made from chiffon. Silver beading circled the waist and decorated the single strap. It reminded me of an elegant toga. The third dress was emerald green chiffon and sleeveless. the V-neck dipped to meet the gathering under the bust. The final gown was navy blue taffeta with silver appliques placed at gatherings around the poof skirt and up the corseted bodice. As I took in all the beauty around me, my eyes kept drifting back to the emerald green confection.

"This one," I stated.

"Don't you want to try them all on, to see their shape?"

"No disrespect, Madam, but this is my dress," I said dreamily as I ran my hands over the fabric.

"Alright, let's get you fitted."

The fitting went by as fast as it started. Pins inserting themselves where the dress needed to be taken in and chalk marking where the seam could afford to be let out a bit. By the end, the fabric held me close from the waist up and skirts flowed around my legs. I had never felt more excited about an article of clothing until now.

We left the shop with promises of having the gown delivered by Friday morning. As we walked away, I felt eyes watching. I subtly turned my head and noticed I had two shadows.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think we could stop for some ice cream?"

"I don't see why not. Crabbe, Goyle, we have one more stop."

"Yes ma'am," Crabbe replied in a low voice.

The ice cream parlor was almost as deserted as the rest of the alley. Only two families, each with small children, sat with small smiles enjoying what could easily be the last ice cream cones they have at the parlor.

"I need to excuse myself," I said suddenly catching the motioning shadows by the restrooms.

I casually made my way over, my smile growing larger and larger as the shadows filled with color. Two days in a row I was able to see my best tricksters.

"You tow really like pushing the envelope don't you?"

I gave George then Fred a quick hug, knowing our conversation was a timed one.

"We decided the safest place to send your letters and packages this year is the Kitchen."

"The Kitchen?"

"Yeah, to Dobby. He'll hide them in his socks until you can get them. Pretty brilliant, yeah?"

"Bloody brilliant! He's a free elf so he can go to you directly," I giggled, clapping my hands at their genius.

"I have message for you. Draco was given another mission this year and my help is mandatory."

"Tough break. Do you know what he's doing?" Fred asked.

I nodded, looking sad. Hopefully, they could help. I hated the thought of betraying anyone.

"We're to be looking for Harry's supporters. How is he by the way?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"No," my stomach knotted at George's tone.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermoine took off at Bill's wedding. We have no idea where or how they are."

George reached up to where his ear had been cursed off this past summer. I remember how angry Father had been after he failed to kill Harry. Fred sent me word of George's injury and I cried myself to sleep. Now this.

"I-I-I have to go. I'll write as soon as I get to school," I stammered, trying to keep my emotions in check. I hugged them again and returned to the table where Narcissa sat waiting.

"Is everything alright? You look a bit peaky."

"I'm fine, just nervous about this whole ball thing."

"Artemis, it's nothing to fret over. Invitations have been sent, you found a dress, all that needs to be done are the decorations and I will have the house elves start tomorrow."

I nodded, wondering how she could be so calm. I suppose it comes from having been bought up to find those different from you to be lesser as well.

"We should go. Your father may need our companions."


	4. Chapter 4

After Narcissa and I returned to the Manor, I excused myself to my room to let the news the twins shared with me sink in. Three students my age, alone and on the run. I didn't particularly care for them, in fact I found Granger annoying and Potter less than mediocre. Ron was alright, but then again his older brothers are good friends of mine, so I may be biased.

I wondered how they were doing. Where had they managed to hide? Potter's escape must be the reason for my punishment. My father doesn't have much of a disciplinary role in my life, he normally leaves that to the Malfoys. As my thoughts continued to flow about, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I yelled from my bed.

Draco stuck his head in and looked at me for a moment.

"What?"

I was still peeved at him for the predicament I found myself in. I could admit to myself he wasn't to blame, but I'd be damned if I told him that.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight? Your father has left for some business and my parents are having an evening out. Plus, I still have that surprise for you."

"I suppose. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I had the house elves prepare your favorite and I thought we could dine in the garden."

"Which favorite? My favorite favorite or what everyone assumes to be my favorite?"

"Your favorite favorite."

"Oh my goddess! I could kiss you, you wonderful little ferret you!"

"Don't call me a ferret!" he grumbled.

"You know you like it when I say it," I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Draco continued to grumble as he led me down the stairs toward the garden. I could tell he regretted sharing that memory from his fourth year with me.

As we passed through the glass French doors to the garden, he grabbed my hand steering me away from where a table set for dinner stood towards a fleece blanket lay on the lawn. A box sat in the middle of the blanket rustling. I raised my eyebrow at Draco in question.

"Your surprise, open it."

I lifted the lid and squealed in delight. Inside the box, a pair of green eyes looked up at me with curiosity. Carefully, I lifted the black ball of fur to my chest, humming a lullaby. The kitten snuggled into my chest, purring softly.

"Oh Draco, she's darling!" I whispered, not wanting to disturb the bundle of joy I held.

"Actually, she's a he."

"Oh my sweet little prince! But what to call you?"

I racked my brains for a name to fit the baby creature in my arms. What name would fit this black fluff ball? Then I had it.

"Felix. I shall call you Felix."

Upon hearing his name, Felix opened one eye and gave a mew of approval. Felix's fur was long and stuck out in all directions. His paws seemed to be too large for his tiny body. I could already tell he was going to be a big boy.

"So, I take it you like him?"

"Like him? I _love_ this little guy!"

"Master?"

"Yes, Fobby?"

"You-you-your dinner sir!" the house elf squeaked, snapping her fingers. The next instance two plates piled high with pizza rolls. I squealed in even more delight. I thought he had been joking about serving them. I carefully set Felix down on the blanket then raced to the table.

"I still can't believe you like this rubbish," Draco said wrinkling his nose.

"Then don't eat them! I will," I replied, snagging a roll. Draco rolled his eyes, popping one in his mouth. We sat in silence, enjoying our overly processed meal.

"I remember Freya used to bring these home as a treat. Especially, if I didn't sass the tutors. My gods were they annoying."

"Ha! It's a wonder you even got to try them, Arty!"

"Draco? What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were almost thick as thieves when I first arrived and then school started. You just shut me out."

Draco was silent for a moment, thinking what I had said over. He looked down at his plate, hands fidgeting on the table.

"Artemis, I didn't want to give you away or ruin your chance of making your own friends. Or bloke."

"Bloke?"

"I see the way you and Blaise look at each other. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. Be careful, though won't you? He isn't the most exclusive bloke."

"That's rich coming from you, isn't it?"

"Artemis-"

"Draco, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. Oh, and thank you for your explanation."

I excused myself from the table and picked up Felix. I quickly made my way to my room and settled Felix on my bed. I grunted in frustration.

_What does he know? Blaise would never lie to me! What a laugh, Draco hasn't been honest nor faithful to Pansy since their fifth year._

"Gahh!" I shrieked kicking at my wardrobe.

"Ow! Bugger!"

Felix opened one eye to see me hopping around then went b ack to sleep. I could only hope a good night sleep would clear my mind for a better day.


End file.
